Volverte a ver
by luz negra
Summary: Nunca pensé en que yo Sakura Haruno, el miembro olvidado del equipo 7, pudiera equivocarse de una manera tan horrible, poniendo en peligro a las personas que mas he amado en mi vida; todo por una persona del pasado que jamás pensé reencontrarme.


Hoy en días como estos en donde todos mis amigos son felices cuando los niños corren por las calles llenos de felicidad, me pregunto ¿que fue lo q hice? ¿por que lo hice? puse en riesgo a todos los que amaba, y a personas inocentes solo por mi debilidad.

Se deberán preguntar de que es lo que hablo bueno mi nombre es Sakura Haruno tengo 17 años y soy una ninja medico de Konoha , mi mejor amigo es Naruto Uzumaki un tonto pero la mejor persona que pueda existir, mi maestra Tsunade Sënju otra madre para mi, y mi maestro Kakashi Hatake que siempre se pierde en el camino de la vida el padre que me enseño que es un equipo...Y el amor de mi vida Sasori no Akasuna la persona que mas amo en el mundo.

Aun recuerdo cuando lo conocí...

**-Eres horrible pelos de chicle, por que no te vas con tu frentesota- dijo una niña con el pelo morado y ojos azules.**

**-Si, frente de marquesina eres horrible y Sasuke nunca te querrá - dijo otra de pelo negro y ojos marrones.**

**-Ino... -Dijo una niña pequeña con pelo rosa y ojos verde jade.**

**-jaja Ino no te va salvar frentesota- dijeron esas dos niñas.**

**-¡Dejenla! O sino se convertirán en mis marionetas -grito una voz.**

**Gracias a esa misteriosa voz las niñas se fueron y solo se escuchaban los sollozos de la pequeña niña.**

**-Ya no llores, ellas no saben de que están hablando, tu frente no es fea y tu pelo es muy lindo dime, ¿como te llamas?- pregunto un niño, no mejor dicho un adolescente de casi 14 años, era muy lindo, un poco pequeño para su edad, pelirrojo y con unos grandes ojos marrones.**

**-Sakura- respondió titubeante la pequeña.**

**-Bueno Sakura, yo soy Sasori no Akasuna- respondió.**

**-Gracias por ayudarme Sasori- dijo la pequeña con un poco mas de confianza y la mejillas sonrojadas.**

_**"¡Sasori!, ¿donde estas mi niño?, ¡ven!".**_

**-De nada, Sakura, me tengo que ir, mi abuela me llama y Saku no le hagas caso a las personas como ellas- se despidió y posteriormente su salvador se retiro.**

**-Adiós Sasori, mi héroe- susurro la pequeña pero el no la pudo escuchar ya que se había retirado.**

Después de eso no lo volví a ver; me convertir en ninja para ser mas fuerte y poder proteger a mis amigos, siempre recordando a ese niño pelirrojo que me salvo de las niñas que me molestaban.

Con la esperanza de volverlo a ver entrenaba cada día mas, y hacerlo sentir orgulloso de mi.

Tiempo después cuando secuestraron al Kazekage, fui con mi equipo (sin el traidor del Uchiha) a la aldea oculta entre la arena y hay estaba el solo que lo descubrí cuando luche contra el, al romper su armadura, era justo como lo recordaba solo que mas alto y con rasgos mas definidos y masculinos.

El me reconoció pero aparentaba no hacerlo ya que la abuela Chiyo estaba con nosotros.

El mi héroe, la persona que me había salvado, se había convertido en un monstruo, en una marioneta viviente con esa perturbadora idea de que el arte es para siempre .

Tenia q matarlo, acabar con el, pero no pude simplemente use un jutsu que te hacia parecer muerto. La abuela Chiyo lo creyó, pero yo sabia que todavía estaba hay respirando, recordándome constantemente que no había seguido las reglas de los ninjas, no había separado los sentimientos de mi misión y deje a un criminal rango S buscado en el libro bingo, a un Akatsuki caminando por ahí.

Después de que la abuela Chiyo se sacrificará por el Kazekage, regresamos a Konoha, intente parecer normal y que las personas a mi alrededor no se percataran de mi repentino cambio de comportamiento; ni siquiera podía mirar a Naruto a la cara sabiendo la atrocidad que había hecho.

Logre hacer que mis amigos pensaran que era por causa de Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero yo se porque estoy así, pero aun no logro explicarme por que lo deje vivir si mi deber era matarle.

No volví a tener contacto con Sasori y estoy como empecé, sola en el parque con mi mente hecha un gran caos que no puedo ordenar por mucho que quiera.

-Sakura- escuche que alguien decía mi nombre.

Inmediatamente me puse alerta, no puedo sentir ninguna presencia, pero aun así preguntó- ¿quien anda hay?- aunque no obtengo respuesta.

De repente algo me atrapa no puedo moverme y una gran figura esta sobre mi, siento su aliento helado en mi cuello y un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal -Sakura. - susurra la voz pero esta vez la reconozco.

-Sasori...- dije, no podía siquiera hablar.

-¿Por que lo hiciste? ¿por que me salvaste? dimelo- exigió con voz grave.

-No te lo diré- respondí con una confianza que no se de donde salío.

-Creo que no sabes que puedo matarte en este momento preciosa - prácticamente escupió las palabras.

Yo no respondí, mi corazón latía de forma desesperada, su cuerpo grande de marioneta estaba sobre mi, causando que me estremeciera y me sonrojara. De alguna manera sabia que no me haría daño, pero no podía saberlo realmente.

-Como veo que no quieres responder por las buenas, será por las malas - exclamó.

Ahí me alarme, y sentí un dolor punzante en la pierna, tan fuerte que si Sasori no me hubiera estado sosteniendo, me habría desplomado en el suelo.

-Ahora si me vas a decir porque me salvaste - exclamó fríamente.

Y hay entendí me había inyectado el "suero de la verdad" el cual es un veneno, que se utiliza esencialmente en interrogatorios cuando los ninjas enemigos no quieren hablar; si no dices la verdad experimentas un dolor tan fuerte que es capaz de hacerte querer amputar la parte afectada.

-Lo hice porque te amo!- respondí. Pude ver en sus ojos la sorpresa, y yo tuve que admitirme a mi misma lo que hace tanto tiempo sabia mi corazón pero mi mente no quería aceptar.

Lo amaba, lo se suena tonto, pero lo es, la niña que toda su vida dijo que amaba a Sasuke Uchiha ama a Sasori no Akasuna un criminal que si quisiera podría matarme en este mismo momento.

El se quedo callado un momento sin mirarme a la cara, me soltó y yo caí al suelo; se volteo y empezó a caminar lentamente pero antes de marcharse completamente se volvió hacia mi y me dijo:

- nos volveremos a ver Sakura Haruno, esperemos que ese amor que dices tenerme dure- dijo.

Yo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban logre decir- para siempre - y perdí la conciencia.

- Para siempre- repitió Sasori levantando el cuerpo sin conciencia de Sakura, y con una gran velocidad llevo el cuerpo su cuerpo a su departamento y la dejo en la cama con una delicadeza envidiable, mirándola con añoranza se dio la vuelta y la dejo, sabiendo que algún día la volvería a ver.


End file.
